plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Zombie |ability = When played: Heal 4. |flavor text = It's hard keeping Zombies on their feet. It's harder keeping feet on the Zombies.}} Medic is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . His ability will heal the chosen zombie or zombie hero for 4 . Origins He is based on a Medic, an umbrella term for a person who works in medicine, which includes physicians, paramedics, medical students, military medical corpsmen and medically-trained individuals participating in the role of a medic. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Ability:' When played: Heal 4. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description It's hard keeping Zombies on their feet. It's harder keeping feet on the Zombies. Strategies With The Medic can be used to heal up the zombie hero, while also being a decent defense to the lane he was played on. He can also be used to heal up other zombies so that they can last longer. Neptuna has the best usage out of Medic, as she can reuse its effect with In-Crypted or Mixed-Up Gravedigger. The Medic loses some power later in the game, as both the plant and zombie hero has access to stronger cards, allowing both sides to out-heal the Medic's ability and outmatch them in the Fight phase. Against The Medic should not be too difficult to destroy, as he can only be played on the fourth turn. The player should have access to other plants which can overpower or trade with Medic. Though, note that the ability Medic uses can be used on other zombies, allowing that zombie or zombie hero to restore a small amount of health to last slightly longer. Do not bounce the Medic, as the zombie hero will be able to play him again, thus healing the hero or a fighter again. Gallery Medic statistics.png|Medic's statistics Medicard.PNG|Card DontGoAloneTakeThese.png|Medic about to heal Bandage.png|Medic throwing a potion to heal Paparazzi Zombie being healed by Medic.jpeg|Medic healing a Paparazzi Zombie Sumo Wrestler being healed.jpeg|Medic healing a Sumo Wrestler Medic healing All-Star Zombie.jpeg|Medic healing an Medic healing Coffee Zombie.jpeg|Medic healing a Coffee Zombie (note the glass shards) GrayMedic.png|A glitched gray Medic BandageBomb.png|Medic attacking Medic with selection icon.jpeg|Medic able to be selected by the player FrozenMedicPvZH.jpg|A Frozen Medic MedicwithFrenzyTrait.jpg|Medic with Frenzy LawnmowerDestroyingMedic.jpg|Medic being destroyed by Lawnmower CamelCrossingExample.png|Camel Crossing being used on Medic along with Chimney Sweep, and a Goat DedMedic.png|A destroyed Medic Medic.PNG|Its card costing 3 brains, due to , but is unable to be played Old Medic Description.png|Medic's old statistics Medic card.PNG|Old card Choice between Fun-Dead Raiser and Medic.jpeg|The player having the choice between Medic and Fun-Dead Raiser as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Despite what his description says, zombies have never been seen to lose their feet in the series. *This is the only way to heal zombie fighters in the game. *When healing a zombie, glass shards can be seen, suggesting that the potion breaks when it comes into contact with a zombie, and the contents of said potion heal the zombie. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Common zombies Category:Basic zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes